Chiropractic devices for exercising and stretching the back muscles are well known. Such devices typically comprise tables having movable portions which may be tensioned to provide resistance to the patient's movements such that therapeutic results are achieved when the patient straightens and flexes his back.
The need to exercise and stretch the back muscles is well known in the medical arts. Such exercise and stretching is necessary as both a beneficial activity for healthy individuals and as therapy for those with diseased or injured muscles.
In healthy individuals this exercising and stretching of the back muscles occurs as a normal part of daily activity. However, for those individuals with diseased or injured back muscles, stretching and exercising must occur within a well-defined regimen of therapeutic activity. Such therapeutic activity may include the stretching and exercising of the back muscles through the performance of simple exercises. Alternatively, specially constructed equipment may be utilized to effect the desired therapy to the particular affected muscles.
Prior art devices are typically large, elaborate, and expensive apparatus which require extensive set up and skill to use properly. Thus, the prior art devices cannot be easily transported. They also cannot be operated by untrained personnel. As such, although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the need for back muscle exercising and stretching devices, the proposed solutions have to date been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.